Kyle Harmon
Horatio Caine Julia Winston Marisol Delko Raymond Caine Yelina Salas Raymond Caine Jr Madison Barnham Eric Delko Ron Saris Bill Winston |status=Alive |actor=Evan Ellingson |appearance=Dangerous Son |occupation = Soldier Former ME Assistant|victims = 1 kidnapped|path = Kidnapper}} Kyle Harmon is the son of Lt. Horatio Caine and Julia Winston. He is portrayed by Evan Ellingson and has appeared in seventeen episodes. His first appearance is in the season six premiere, "Dangerous Son". Personality Kyle Harmon is portrayed as impetuous but good-hearted. He is shown to be courageous, and takes any implication of cowardice as a personal insult. He has respect for the law, but is not afraid to break it when he feels it necessary. He is extremely independent, and often tries to take care of problems even when they are over his head. Kyle shares many qualities and mannerisms with his father, but is also different from him. Most notably, Kyle is openly emotional and very impatient. He tends to "wear his heart on his sleeve." Horatio, on the other hand, is extremely reserved and almost unnaturally patient. Background Kyle Harmon was born on July 6th, 1991 to a woman who was then known as Julia Eberly. His mother left him to live with his grandmother, but promised to someday return. For unknown reasons (possibly from the death of the grandmother), Kyle was placed in the foster system. He bounced around to several foster homes until he was arrested for stealing a boat on Biscayne Bay, which was an alcohol-related offense. He served six months in juvenile detention before he was released on parole. It is unclear where he lived after he was released, although it is implied he may have lived on his own. His parole officer, Andrew Bennett, set him up with a job at Miste Cafe where he met future enemy Rick Bates. It is unclear on the background of his last name. Season Six Dangerous Son Before meeting his father, Kyle was on parole for stealing a boat. When his parole-officer was shot, he became a suspect and so the first contact with Horatio was established. Reviewing Kyle's file, Horatio had the suspicion that Kyle may be his son. Although Kyle was let go because it could not be proven that he was the one who killed his parole officer, he was later blackmailed by Rick Bates to kidnap the wife of the prison guard Bates had been working with, Kathleen Newberry. Kyle did as he was told but later lets his hostage go, cut off his monitoring ankle bracelet, and fled using a boat. Meanwhile, Horatio got proof that Kyle was indeed his son and he managed to keep the coastguards from shooting Kyle. Kyle then gave himself up and was arrested. Inside Out He is later put in prison. When he got onto the bus from the court to the prison, one of the other inmates who were with him found out that Kyle is Horatio's son. When they were on the bus, they were ambushed by a mob and the prisoners were able to flee. Afterwards, Kyle gave himself up to his still unknown father. Kyle was later abducted by Joe LeBrock and held captive in the pipes of the prison in order to threaten Horatio. When Horatio eventually extracted his whereabouts from Joe, he found Kyle and told him that he was his father. Later, Horatio made a deal with one of the prisoners, Oscar Monahan, to watch over his son. Chain Reaction Later it can be seen that Kyle is having a difficult time in prison and that Horatio continues to watch over him. When Oscar was killed, Kyle was framed by Joe, who had given him the phone which set off the bomb that killed Oscar. Kyle had only taken the phone to try to reach his birth mother. Joe planned to testify in court that he sold his phone to Kyle but Horatio blackmailed Joe into not framing Kyle for Oscars Murder. Raising Caine During Kyle's trial, Julia, his biological mother, came back and started to take care of her son, despite being recently widowed. Julia then used her late husband's money to get rid of the hostage Kyle had kidnapped. So, because of the lack of testimony, Kyle was set free and he was able to choose with which parent he wanted to live with. Although he chose Julia, Kyle promised to stay in contact with his father. Ambush After hearing about how Horatio had interrogated his mother about the death of Kathleen Newberry, he visits the crime lab to talk his father into leaving Julia alone. Horatio refused and Kyle stormed away in anger. Going Ballistic Horatio shows up at Kyle's school to convince him and Julia to leave the country for a while, so he could deal with Kyle's stepfather, Ron Saris. Kyle said it had taken his whole life to meet his parents and was upset Horatio was just going to send him away, just like all the others. Horatio asked him to trust him, but Kyle rebuffed him, telling him they all said that too and walked away with his mother. Season Seven Bombshell In season seven Horatio breaks up a fistfight between Kyle and his neighbor, Bryce Kerwin. Bryce ends up murdered, and Kyle once again becomes a suspect. He insists to Horatio that he had nothing to do with it, but is hesitant when his father starts to question whether his mother could have had anything to do with it. The murderer is revealed to be neither Kyle nor his mother, and both walk free. Divorce Party Later, Kyle is brought to the station after being pulled over while driving erratically with his mother in the passenger seat. Horatio finds out that Kyle was attempting to get his mother to her job interview on time and she was the one who had continually told him to go faster despite his protests. It becomes clear at this point that Julia is psychologically unstable. Attempting to give him some stability and to get him away from his mother, Horatio secures him a job at the ME's office, as Tara Price's assistant. Although Kyle breaks the protocol the first day by letting Julia visit the morgue without permission, Tara allows him to keep his job and seems to enjoy it. He again unknowingly breaks protocol when he answers a murder victim's cell phone while it rings. In doing so however, he breaks the case wide open. Horatio explains that while he broke the case, he shouldn't touch others' personal effects without clearance as it may be potential evidence. He also sets up Kyle in his own apartment, explaining that in living there comes a greater responsibility. Collateral Damage A grenade explodes in the morgue, throwing Ryan Wolfe, Tara Price, and Kyle across the room. No one is injured, but Kyle's extremely shaken up. He expresses to Wolfe that he feels responsible for the grenade because he knocked it out of the victim's clothes but Ryan tells him that accidents always happen. Dissolved Kyle expresses to Horatio that he is struggling to cope with his mother's psychological instability. Julia appears to be calling him nonstop, as well as going into his apartment uninvited. Julia eventually breaks into the morgue, where Tara, Ryan, Kyle, and an unnamed intern are, and starts shooting. She waves the gun around and demands that Kyle come with her. Kyle agrees to go if she will put the gun down. The scene is interrupted by Horatio, who tries to talk sense into her. Instead of listening, Julia says goodbye to Kyle and puts the gun to her head. Kyle screams "No!" and lunges forward, but the act is ultimately stopped by Horatio, who grabs the gun before Julia can pull the trigger. Julia is arrested while Kyle looks on, obviously hurt and disappointed. Afterwards, his father managed to keep Julia out of prison and she was admitted to a mental hospital. Season Eight In the Wind It is revealed at the end of the episode that Kyle had joined the Army and went to Afghanistan, a decision his father is not really happy about. Dishonor Kyle returned to Miami from Afghanistan. At the start of the episode, he tells his father that he has decided to return to Afghanistan. Horatio is immediately disappointed and worried, and also upset that Kyle did not make the decision with him. Later, Kyle discovers a body on fire and believes it to be his military friend, Brian, who had also returned home. It is soon discovered to be another man, but Brian is still missing. Kyle receives a call from Brian, who asks him to meet him but not to tell Horatio. Kyle agrees but tells his dad anyway. At the end of the episode, Kyle is shown in uniform, ready to return to Afghanistan. He says goodbye to Horatio and offers his hand for a handshake. Horatio instead hugs him, tells him he loves him, and that he must come home alive. Relationships Kyle met his father when he was sixteen. Although he was at first not aware of the fact that Horatio was indeed his father, Kyle seemed to like and idolize him quite a bit. When Horatio revealed to Kyle that he was his father, he was distrustful of him at first, thinking that Horatio will abandon him "just like all the others." However, as his mother's condition deteriorates, Kyle seems to grow closer to his father, especially after his father gets him a job as the ME's assistant. In the course of events their relationship got better and better and Kyle could always count on his father to stand up for him. By the seventh season, he seems to gravitate more towards Horatio, as evidenced by his confessions of the problems with his mother to him. During the eighth season, Horatio and Kyle seem to have a close relationship, and he shows great trust in Horatio. When Kyle leaves for Afghanistan the second time, Horatio tells him that he loves him. It is only the third time that Horatio expresses the sentiment on the show, the first time being to his wife, Marisol and the second being to his younger brother, Raymond. Julia is Kyle's biological mother who left him with her mother. Kyle had no contact with her for almost sixteen years because she did not feel that she was able to provide for her son. But when she returned, she stood up for him. Kyle is very happy to see his mother when she first appears as he has been looking for her for some time. When Julia and Horatio file separate custody suits for him, he ultimately chooses his mother. For a while he is quite protective of his mother. However, as time goes on and Julia's mental condition worsens, he appears to grow somewhat weary of her unpredictable temperament. As Julia's illness got evident and because of the situation with Ron, Kyle had some problems with his mother and eventually moved out. He tried to keep contact with his mother which got harder because of her illness and it becomes evident that he suffers greatly from the situation. The breaking point comes after she goes on a rampage in the morgue and demands Kyle at gunpoint to return with her. He's obviously disappointed as he watches his father have her arrested and later sent to a mental hospital. During the eighth season, she is not mentioned by Kyle or Horatio, and it is implied that Kyle no longer has much of a relationship, if any at all, with Julia. Known Victims * September 24, 2007: Kathleen Newberry Known Accomplices * Rick Bates * Julia Winston Appearances Trivia * In the Japanese dub, Kyle's voice actor is Tsubasa Yonaga, who is known to voice Aichi Sendou in Cardfight!! Vanguard series. Kyle's personality is very similar to Aichi's from season 2 to season 3. However, Aichi's personality was very similar to Horatio's, his father rather than him. Category:CSI: Miami Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Medical Personnel Category:Kidnappers